What We Need And What We Want
by CourtyPie
Summary: Boyd has been hurt. Derek finally realises what his wolf has known all this time. Boyd/Derek.


**Title:** What We Need And What We Want.

**Rating:** T.

**Author:** CourtyPie.

**Character pairings: **Derek/Boyd (Doyd? Berek?), Stiles/Isaac, Allison/Lydia, Danny/Jackson, Erica/Scott (though the main focus is Derek/Boyd, so the other pairings will be very scarce).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf, so no sueing.

**Summary:** Boyd has been hurt. Derek realises what his wolf has known all this time.

**Warnings: **Slight spoilers for season two of Teen Wolf if you haven't seen it yet; M/M and F/F pairings; wee bit of angst and a whole lotta fluff.

**Author's Note: **As much as I love Sterek and all the other usual pairings, I thought it was time for something new, so I thought hey, why not write the first ever Derek/Boyd story? I think Boyd would really balance Derek out with his calm and quiet nature, while Derek would help Boyd into figuring out who he really is and where he belongs. Oh, and for all you lovely people waiting on an update for The Stilinski Brothers' Journey, I'll have it updated soon!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

Boyd lay on the blood soaked ground, curling into a ball as he whimpers.

And it makes Derek's throat tighten quite uncomfortably at the sight. He finishes off the last rogue hunter with more malice than usual, slicing his throat open and spraying blood everywhere on his face, but the only thing his mind can register is that _Boyd is hurt._ And he should have damn well done better to protect his pack, but the rogue hunters had surprised them, brutally.

Thankfully Scott and Erica had realised what was going on quite quickly, which is probably the reason they are all still alive at this moment.

"What do we do with the bodies?" Isaac asks; he's completely covered in blood too, but all it takes is one sniff and Derek knows _none _of it is his. He feels pride swell in his chest at the teenager Isaac has become, at the teenagers they all have become, and can't help but think he's not doing too bad of a job being their Alpha for once.

"Ring Chris, and tell him to come get the bodies. He needs to know there's rogue hunters in the area." Derek replies with a sideway glance at Allison who visibly stiffens, but otherwise doesn't object, which is surprising. Her loyalty to the pack has strengthened because of Lydia, however, and the full story of her mother's death was finally told to her when she was revealed to be Lydia's true mate. Allison couldn't stop apologising profusely after, especially towards Boyd and Erica whom she had nearly killed in her quest for revenge. They still don't trust her though, and for good reason.

He heads Boyd's way after everyone starts cleaning up the mess which had occurred just outside their pack home, and crouches down in worry as he examines the younger male's wounds. His brows furrow when he realises Boyd's eyes are closed, and gently shakes him. "Hey, you're not allowed to die just yet, okay? I'm taking you to Deaton." There is an unexplainable relief that floods through Derek's system as the dark skinned teenager opens his eyes, and nods his consent into being taken to Deaton's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"He's sustained several minor injuries, but I'd have to say the most serious and most worrying would be his leg. The bullet was laced with Wolfsbane," Doctor Deaton calmly explains to Derek, whose eyes are beginning to show the ever faint flickers of Alpha red. The vet shows no signs that he's afraid, however.

"But thankfully I have stores of Wolfsbane bullets, thoughtfully donated by the Argents, so I was able to remove the poison from Boyd's system. He should be alright in the next few days, although I'd recommend he stays off his leg until such time as his healing kicks in. Meanwhile, I'll contact Chris and see if he has dealt with the rogue hunters." Alan concludes with a nod, his lips pursing into a thin line dictating to Derek that the vet isn't happy with what has happened either.

Derek nods his thanks, and turns to Boyd who appears to be attempting to get up on his own.

"Don't even bother, you heard what Deaton said," he speaks gruffly, and instead of slinging his Beta's arm around his neck he slides his own arms under Boyd's body and picks him up with ease, his inner wolf pleased at the action. Vernon looks at him with mild amusement, but there's also gratitude and something akin to affection in his expression that nobody ever really sees apart from Erica, so needless to say Derek feels somewhat special.

On the drive back to the pack house, he can feel Boyd's eyes on him and heaves a heavy sigh at the traffic lights when they turn red, forcing him to stop the Camaro, giving him an opportunity. "There a reason you're staring?" Derek asks, but unlike all the other times his voice holds no real heat to it, just curiosity. Boyd almost curls in on himself at his Alpha's question, nearly shutting him out like he does everyone else, but something tells him not to and so he doesn't.

"Thank you," he says simply, and the heartfelt words tug at Derek's heartstrings like no tomorrow. He chooses to scowl, looking ahead as the traffic lights turn green, and the Camaro is once again on the move. "You don't need to thank me, I'm your Alpha, it's my job to look after my Betas," comes Derek's obstinate reply, and Boyd can't help but smile to himself. "Is that all you feel for me, Derek?"

At that, the Alpha's head snaps to Boyd so fast it's a miracle it doesn't snap off, and the Beta simply turns his own away to look out the window, still smiling to himself like he knows something Derek doesn't.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The whole pack crowds about Boyd when they finally get home, and Derek merely watches on as the boys of the group give the Beta manly hugs, happy to have their packmate back and safe, while the girls question Boyd's health and constantly ask if he needs anything, seeing as he can't really walk for the next few days until his leg heals. Derek's glad to see everyone finally getting on after the past rough few months they'd all been through, and thinks to himself his pack is working out at last. His family would have been proud.

He meets Boyd's eyes for a moment amidst the celebrating pack members, and then suddenly it all clicks into place. What Stiles has with Isaac, Allison with Lydia, Danny with Jackson, and Erica with Scott is what he's supposed to have with Boyd. Derek's wolf howls internally in victory that its human side has finally clued on to who his mate is, and urges him to make everyone know that the boy is his, and his alone. The Alpha struggles within himself for a few minutes, however; he fights instinct with logic, feelings with reason, sense with sensibility.

Derek excuses himself with the feeble reasoning of his need for air, which is a lie everyone can detect but lets go, considering what had just happened at the house a few hours ago. He steps outside onto the front porch, sucking in breaths of air as he struggles to control his most primal of urges, which is to claim his mate and be done with it, so he can feel complete again. He doesn't want to, though; he fears losing his world all over again, like he did with his family when they'd been murdered by Kate Argent.

Seconds later after that thought vanishes from his mind, someone joins him on the front porch. And he's shocked to see it's a limping Boyd. As he opens his mouth to berate his Beta for walking on his injured leg, Vernon beats him to it.

"I'm not putting heavy pressure on it, so it should be okay. Everyone tried to follow me out here, but I told them to stay put." His calm, quiet voice is slowly working its way under Derek's skin, and before he knows it he starts relaxing, eventually joining Boyd on the swinging two seater bench that Lydia had installed about a month ago. "I actually came out here to talk to you."

Derek has a funny feeling he knows just what his Beta wants to talk to him about.

Boyd hesitates for a moment, before somehow gaining the courage to go on. "You don't have to do everything alone, Derek. I know you feel this pull between us, and there's no reason you should deny yourself something you both want and need. It's time to stop blaming yourself for the deaths of your family, and move on if not for them then for yourself. They wouldn't have wanted you to be alone forever." He draws in a breath after he's finished, half afraid to gauge his Alpha's reaction, who's still sitting there with his brows furrowed.

For a brief instant, Derek envisions his sister cuffing him over the head and just telling him to go with it, also mentioning that he is the dumbest brother around for not moving on with his life. It's this imaginary vision that makes the Alpha come to a decision, and he turns to look at his wary Beta, regarding him for a moment before sighing softly.

"I can't... I can't promise that being my mate will be easy... God, I know it won't be. But you make me forget the bad things I've done, and the bad things I might do. Every time I shift, every time it's the full moon... you're my anchor, Boyd." Derek confesses, pain in his voice as he finally starts opening up to the one person destined for him. He pulls the younger man whom accepts everything that he was and is with open arms in slowly, unsure of where to start this thing of theirs, because none of his family had ever told him what to do when it came to mates.

He figures kissing Boyd is a good place to start, though.

**THE END**


End file.
